


Before Chrom

by Princesspuff



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Before she met Chrom, Gen, No Romance, Oneshot, Wrote this a while ago but just finished it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesspuff/pseuds/Princesspuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin lived a life of war and happiness in her conscious life. She lived to be one of the most powerful and famous tactician in all of history, forever remembered for her sacrifice in the fight against Grima. But what was her life like before Chrom? How did she escape her father's grip on her life? And why did her mother never return to see her daughter as queen of Ylisse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Chrom

(Female character: Body: Type 1 (young adult) Face style: 5 (Headband) Hair style: 2 (short hair) Hair Color: 7 (Blonde) Voice: 2 (Rukia) )

Five years old

It was night time. That’s all Robin’s mind could register as she was shaken awake. She groaned as she was forced to her feet.  
“Mommy?” she asked recognizing the person in front of her. “Mommy what’s going on?” She wobbled on her feet. She looked down and saw that her mom had dressed her in her favorite purple shoes. She always loved the color purple mixed with gold. It was one of the reasons her mommy always looked so pretty. That beautiful golden cloak that wrapped around her was something to be admired and loved. Not to mention it was Robin’s favorite color.  
“Robin,” her mother said in her tall priestess voice. Something she only used when she had something important to say. “Robin we have to stay quiet alright? We’re going to be going away for a while and we won’t be coming back anytime soon.”  
“Why?” Robin asked, suddenly feeling awake. She had no idea how early it was but she did know that she should listen to her mother.  
“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” her mother replied. “Just don’t say a word until we’re out of the compound.”  
Robin nodded and grabbed her mother’s cloak in her tiny fingers. “Ok,” she whispered.  
Robin’s mother pulled out her dark tome, one that Robin didn’t recognize. Her mother whispered words from the tome and started walking out the door. “Stay close,” she whispered to her daughter. “If you make a sound the spell will wear off and we will be spotted.” Her mother tucked the tome back into her cloak and started walking towards the door.  
Each step filled the room with a deeper silence. Each step wrapped the darkness around them both in an unnatural way. However that didn’t scare Robin. She had always loved the darkness and to watch it manipulate to her parent’s whims was the scariest yet awe inspiring. She had always wanted to do that when she was younger.  
Two men at the end of the hallway stood up.  
“Cardin, what are you doing?” the first one asked before slumping against the wall.  
“You two were- I mean weren’t,” the second man said before falling to his knees. Both men laid on the ground and snored loudly.  
Robin watched them as they walked out of the main building. Her mother had done that right? Cool.  
Robin’s mother walked to the edge of the building. She looked down at her small child and laughed, it echoed in the empty space that was their sanctuary. “We’re almost there,” Cardin said.  
The reached the edge of the wall that stood twenty stories over Robin. Cardin had often corrected her daughter by saying it was only fifteen feet high. But Robin liked to think that it was tall enough to touch the sky.  
Cardin pulled a fire tome out of her cloak and started reading the incantations. A large fireball rammed itself straight through the wall and made a large hole.  
Cardin picked up her daughter and ran through the hole into the woods. An alarm could be heard in the background as they ran. They ran far far away until the alarm couldn’t he heard anymore.  
“Mommy where are we going?” Robin asked, never having seen these trees before. She had never been outside the compound before. This was all foreign to her.  
“We’re going far away my sweet,” Cardin whispered. “Somewhere where the people have never heard of Grimleals before and don’t worship the dark one.”  
“But the dark one is coming back right mommy?” Robin asked. “And when she comes back the world will be ours again.”  
“Don’t say that honey,” Cardin said. “I need to tell you the truth my darling. And this is a truth that will be hard to swallow. But it is the only truth you need to hear about that place we came from.” Cardin looked around and started drawing a large circle in the dirt with a star on the inside. “Now is not the time though. Stay still.”  
Cardin pulled out a wind tome and started reading an inscription. The wind howled inside Robin’s ears. She buried herself in her mother’s cloak trying to protect herself from the harsh environment. When the wind finally disappeared Robin was disorientated.  
Suddenly a realization hit Robin.  
“Are we alone?” Robin asked not recognizing the large body of water in front of her.  
“Yes,” Cardin replied picking up her daughter.  
“How long are we going to be alone?”  
“As long as we require,” Cardin said. “Which might be a while.”  
“Can you tell me why we left now?”  
“No,” Cardin replied. “Not until you are older.”

Ten years old

Years past and Cardin and Robin grew older together. They lived in a small town on the coast in the country of Ylisse. Cardin became a mage, healing the ill that wandered into town without prejudice or bias. She helped all she could and taught Robin little of her refined craft. Cardin was a success among the villagers, always sociable and kind.  
Robin on the other hand was a different story. Her love for books outweighed most things that small children enjoyed. She did not like to go outside, instead she immersed herself in her people’s culture. She learned of King Marth and his defeat of the great dragon Grima.  
Slowly she gained a new perspective on what her old life was like. Grima was not the all might deity that she had been lead to believe. She wondered what it was like back at the home front. She wondered in the pits of her soul of running away with her mother had been the right thing to do. And one day she voice her opinions.  
“I would have been happier back home with father,” she cried out. “They treated me like royalty back home. I never should have left with you!”  
“Of course they treated you like royalty!” Cardin said in a calming voice. “You were the turkey for the next big feast. How could they resist making you their goddess.” She sighed and pulled out a chair at their kitchen table. “It’s time I told you how you were conceived.”  
“What does your time in bed with daddy have to do with this?” Robin asked sitting in the chair.  
“It wasn’t in a bed,” Cardin said pulling out two mugs and heating some water. She prepared tea for herself and her daughter for a long and emotionally exhausting talk. “It was on a stone table.  
“My family had been a Grimleal for generations, and your father was the high priest of our region. As I grew older your father took a liking to me. It did not matter that he was thrice my age or that he was of a higher social standing than I. All that mattered was that he wanted my body and my lineage. There was no denying the high priest of Grima.  
“He taught me great magic, powerful magic, to prepare me for the life as his priestess. The magic was so dark that some days I spent the day in bed, letting the darkness feed off of me. Slowly I became addicted to him and to the spells. My lust for power as his bride muddled all common sense I had. So when he asked me to be his bride I could not refuse.  
“As a high priestess I should have performed hundreds of marriage services, however that did not happen. Your father told me what it would take to get me with child on the first night. He told me of the power that would flow through our blood together and how much stronger I would be after you. So I agreed to his insane ritual.  
“On our wedding night we filled the church with all of our patrons and performed a certain spell.” Suddenly Cardin’s voice got softer.  
“Your father and I made paint from our blood and drew a magic symbol on the ground- I dare not even mime the symbol in fear that Grima will see it and he will find us. We summoned dark spirits to feed upon us while chanting unholy words of savagery and hatred. We cursed the lands to the north of a plague of desolate farmland and putrid waters. Neverending war for all who dared dream of a world without Grima.  
“Two young baby girls had been born a month before. They were tiny and weak. They would not last the winter, but I helped deliver them so I will never forget their names. Motowo and Grilse. However they served a greater purpose. I took Motowo in my hands and wrung her neck. Her sister began to cry until your father killed Grilse. We drained the twins of their blood and bathed in it.”  
Robin was stunned in her chair until her mother handed her the drink. Cardin was talking about this as though she was discussing what kind of flowers they should plant in the garden this year. Not about her mother killing an innocent baby and… bathing in it’s blood.  
“You look sick,” Cardin noted. “Maybe I shouldn’t talk about this anymore.”  
“I’m fine,” Robin said shakily. “I just never expected this. I remember you radiating in darkness. But this wasn’t what I thought. I mean I knew that dark magic was something but this is-”  
“Some of the darkest magic out there,” Cardin replied. “We weren’t just making a guarantee at a baby Robin. We were opening my body to bare the vessel of Grima.”  
“What?”  
“You see because of both of our lineage we, your father and I, could make a vessel for the great dragon to return to.”  
“What does that mean for me?”  
“It means that if I had left you in that prison camp of a cult you would have been sacrificed to your God. Grima would have eaten you from the inside until there was nothing left.”  
“Should I continue on about the spell?”  
“No,” Robin whispered. “I don’t think I can. Not now not ever again.”  
“I thought so,” Cardin said. She sipped her tea. “Do you understand why I took you away from that place Robin. And why you can never go back.”  
“Yes,” Robin said her voice broke. She felt like her entire life was a lie. She looked down at her hands and saw the symbol. “Is that what this means?”  
“Yes,” Cardin replied. “That is the mark of Grima. It means that the dark dragon has claimed your life and will someday come to claim it. But here is the tricky part and the reason I took you away with me. If you say no the dragon will have no one to turn to. And you will be free from the dragon.”  
Robin nodded looking down at her feet. She never asked her mother about the compound again.

Fifteen years old

Robin woke up in a cold sweat.  
Her mouth was dry, her fingers numb. All she could remember was soft blue eyes and a kind smile. She had been having these dreams since puberty. Recently they had gotten worse, or maybe better. She wasn’t really sure.  
Robin bent over her legs and moaned into the blanket. God she felt cold everywhere but right there. Right where she had dreamed that he was touching her. She didn’t even know it was a man. She just knew it was someone important to her.  
Her mother had told her that these were visions of the future. That Grima was gifting her with her future husband. A man with blue eyes and blue hair. A warrior of some kind. She wasn’t meant to remember the details, just let them flow.  
Robin had let the details flow for the past three years. It wasn’t enough. It was never enough. Some nights she went to sleep dreaming that the fingers and smile would turn into a face. A name. Something she could moan out in her fits of loneliness.  
She pulled the covers over her head and sent up a silent prayer to Naga and Grima. That they would show her the man she was going to marry again and this time not leave out any details. She wanted to know him. She wanted to know everything about him and never forget a word of his life. She wanted to meet him.  
She pulled her favorite books off of her bedside table and began to page through them. On the really bad nights she knew that nothing would satisfy her short of jamming her fingers into herself and even then it took forever. So instead she read.  
Her favorite books were about Robin- her namesake- the great and powerful tactician.

Eighteen years old - The day of before the beginning of the game

“Chrom!” Robin screamed jumping out of bed. She couldn’t remember why but it was important. She had to find him. She had to save him. He was going to die if she didn’t find him right away.  
She choked on her own breaths as she fell to the ground outside her room.  
Cardin ran to her daughter’s side and put her arms around her. “It’s ok,” she whispered. “It’s ok my little Robin. What’s wrong? Has Grima sent you another vision?”  
“Mother it was horrible,” she sobbed, covering her eyes. “Mother he was about to die. He told me that it wasn’t my fault. But I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t stop his death.” She cried. “At least I know his name now.”  
“Chrom,” Cardin whispered into her daughter’s hair. “Is that right?”  
Robin nodded.  
Cardin smiled and pulled her daughter’s face back. “Did you know that the crown prince of this country’s name is Chrom?”  
Robin giggled and shook her head. She wiped away the tears. “I didn’t.”  
“You’re going to marry royalty my darling,” her mother whispered. “Just make sure to come back and visit me sometime though. Alright?”  
Robin nodded and stood up. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. “Mother will you cut my hair? It’s gotten so long and I don’t think it looks good on my long.”  
Cardin nodded and smiled. “Of course,” she said. “When should I do it?”  
“Now would be nice,” Robin whispered.  
Cardin cut her daughter’s hair with a soft smile on her face. She knew that today was the day. Grima had sent her the vision the night before.  
“Robin I want you to go pick me some poppy flowers,” she said. “After we’re done of course. I’ve been running low so before the frost comes… Could you be a dear?”  
Robins smiled. “Of course mother.”  
“You should take my cloak with you,” Cardin said. “It’s getting cold out and I don’t want you getting sick.”  
“Are you sure?” Robin asked. “I know what that cloak means to you.” It was the only gift Cardin had received out of love from her family. Everything else was out of fear.  
“Yes,” Cardin replied. “You should also bring a thunder tome. Just in case you run into trouble. There. I’m done.”  
Cardin brushed the stray hairs off of her daughter’s shoulders and smiled. “You look so grown up,” she said. “I love you Robin.”  
“I love you too,” Robin replied hugging her mother.  
Cardin shed a single tear without her daughter noticing. “Take your time,” Cardin said. “And I’ll be here.”  
Robin nodded and waved goodbye as she set out to pick flowers for her mother.

Later in the day Robin returned with arms full of the poppy flowers. She saw in front of her and sight not to be forsaken. The village was on fire. Everything was caught in flames that burned white with heat.  
“No!” Robin screamed running forward. “No this can’t be happening!” She ran into the blazing streets searching for her mother.   
Robin wasn’t prepared for what she had seen. In the middle of town square there sat a circle of corpses. Robin screamed as she realized who they were. What they were. They were Grimleals -their purple and golden clothes were a sure sign of their religion- sitting at the feet of a monster. The monster hung above them reaching out for the men and women around it.  
The monster looked enough like a human for Robin to recognize who she was but not enough to be a human. She had horns coming out of her forehead, curving outwards before coming back in again and pointing directly in front of the monster. There were hints of scales among the pale flesh, popping up often enough so that what was hidden beneath could not be forgotten. It’s eyes glowed a dark purple with snake slits for eyes. She had pointed teeth sticking out between her lips. The monster was repulsive and had an air of danger.  
The monster looked right at Robin and laughed. Something that Robin recognized because she had heard it every day. That was her mother’s laugh.  
“This is not my true vessel,” the monster spewed out, an echo of her mother’s voice was definitely there. “But it will have to do. I want my daughter to come forth. It’s time to meet your destiny. I have waited for you my dear Robin.”  
“No,” Robin whispered. “No it can’t be.” She looked around for something to fight with, the tome forgotten in the folds of her cloak. There had to be something. She pulled a bronze sword from the corpse next to her and held it out awkwardly.  
The monster advanced and pressed it’s cold, clawed fingers against Robin’s cheek. “This form will not hold much longer my dear,” it whispered. “But just know that I look forward to being with you again.”  
“Mother,” Robin whispered shivering violently in place.  
The monster snarled and doubled over clutching it’s stomach. Blood splurted out of it’s mouth. “Until we meet again,” the monster murmured before falling over.  
Robin’s body couldn’t take it anymore. It wanted to fight, force the monster back onto it’s feet and fight it. She was ready, she was going to kill Grima if it was the last thing she could do. However with the fire surrounding her and the monster already dead at her feet she had no choice. In the instance of fight or flight her body chose flight.  
Robin didn’t know where she was running to but she just knew that she had to leave. Get out of the village and never step foot there again. She had to… she had to remember why. Why was she running?  
She stopped in the middle of a field and fell to her knees.  
She tucked the bronze sword away in her cloak and laid down on the grass.  
Maybe she would remember if she took a nap….

Something’s wrong, Robin thought as she watched the violence unfold before her. The blue haired man was fighting… father? No that looked almost like father but not quite. The look in his eyes that used to be love had been replaced by hatred and cruelty. But most importantly the enemy looked disappointed in her for some reason she didn’t understand.  
Robin released a blast of lightning- no thoron- at the enemy. She couldn’t stop herself from fighting against the foe. Then he just stopped. Exactly where he was. No warning or action to prove why he wasn’t moving anymore. He just did.  
“This is it,” the man next to her said. “Our final battle. You’re one of us, Robin, and no destiny can change that.” The man put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. His warmth and love spread through Robin like a waterfall.  
“Now let’s kill this dastard and me done with it. Robin we have to get close, let’s move.”  
Robin nodded to him as they hurried forward as fast as they could. They were always just within reach of one another. Fingers outstretched to grasp each other, Robin knew what he was thinking because that’s what she was thinking too. If they were going to die here it was going to be with the one they loved beyond all reason and doubt.  
“Haha,” the enemy cackled. “Why do you resist?”  
Robin’s teeth set in a grimace as she reminded herself that he was not her father. She was going to defeat him and that would be the end of it. She would never have to think of the man who was going to sacrifice her for no reason at all. Or at least willing to sacrifice her for the end of the world. Robin attacked her father with thoron, hoping to kill the evil ‘dastard’ and be done with it.  
“Hahaha,” the enemy hissed. “You cannot unwrite what has already been written.”  
Her attack had a critical hit as she ‘saw’ it would and the enemy fell to his knees in a spiral of purple energy. It was over.  
The blue haired man turned to me with a smile on his face. He opened his mouth as though he wanted to tell me something but was interrupted.  
“This isn’t over,” the enemy said. “Damn you both!” He shot one final spell at Chrom- was that his name?- but I pushed him out of the way. He would not hurt my…. my… what was our relationship?  
Everything went white, and then it went black.  
Chrom lifted me up gently seeing what my injuries were. “You alright?” he asked with a smile on his face. “That’s the end of him.”  
We both watched the purple energy dissipate.  
“Thanks to you we carry the day. You can rest easy now,” Chrom said to me.  
“At long last,” Robin said to herself, not recognizing the voice. Her eyes pulsed with red veins as she looked up at her friend.  
“What’s wrong?” Chrom’s voice whispered. Why did he sound so far away when he was sitting right there? “Hey look!”  
Chrom’s eyes went wide as if he was in sudden pain. Why did he look so hurt just then?  
He pulled back with a spear of energy sticking out of his side. What was going on here? Where had that energy come from? Robin suddenly smiled at the sight before realizing what she was smiling at. She looked down at her hands where orange energy crackled on her glove. Her smile fell and she started to breathe heavy with fear. What had I done, she thought.  
“This is not your fault,” Chrom said with his dying breath. “Promise me you’ll escape from this place. Please.” A look of pain engulfed him as he fell to the ground.  
A laugh echoed in the hall before Robin realized it was hers. She fell over side ways onto the ground, passed out from the information overload.

 

“We have to do something,” a small feminine voice whispered. No it just sounded like a whisper to her. The voice reminded Robin of the sound of birds flying, or maybe closer to their chirping.  
“What do you propose we do?” a deeper voice answered. His voice sounded far more masculine. Almost like the sound of a crackling hearth, or maybe what a pair of warm arms would sound like.  
“Ah- I don’t know!” the girl proclaimed.  
I slowly opened my eyes to see two figures standing above me. A short blonde girl with two pigtails and a tall blue haired man wearing a shirt that only covered one shoulder. The two in front of Robin seemed to look so strange, she should have felt worried. She should have run away from the strangers but she felt so welcome with them.  
“I see you’re awake now,” the man said calmly.  
“Hey there,” the girl greeted softly. She smiled with a slight squint in her eyes. Robin grinned and felt like giggling at the innocent sight.  
“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know,” the man teased. “Give me your hand.” He reached out a leather cladded glove to Robin and she took it. She was almost shocked by the sight of the six eyes staring back at her from her own hand. How strange.  
Robin stood up with the man’s help and felt as though she needed to say something. But all words escaped her. Her mouth caught in a twist that came with a single realization. Who was she? Why was she here? She couldn’t remember anything, but she didn’t feel alarmed. She felt at peace and filled with a warm hope. These feelings were all new and welcomed. But there was one thing that Robin would never deny.  
She was home.


End file.
